Un lugar para permanecer
by EliACa
Summary: Desesperado por la idea de perderla, Jane comprende que necesita ser completamente sincero con ella: "…se quedan mirando por un momento; cayendo en cuenta de que aquello era real; allí estaban, al descubierto, sin máscaras, sin temores ni pendientes del pasado; sólo ellos dos con esa mezcla de amor, deseos y urgencias, y con la oportunidad de al fin consumirse luego de tantos años"
1. Batalla fallida

******Un lugar para permanecer**

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, es de Bruno; y lamentablemente de la estúpida CBS.

**A/N: **he estado 4 meses sin publicar por aquí; créanme, es por una razón fantástica que luego les contaré. Pero hoy, aproveché el día libre (y la casa sola), para dejar volar mi imaginación en este pequeño multichapter que ya está completo. Son en total 5 capítulos, que espero ir publicando seguidamente.

Eso sí, de una vez les advierto; en varias escenas románticas y de tensión sexual de esta historia, es probable que vean clichés; en serio, no pude resistirme; al demonio ¿a quién no le gusta leer clichés si se trata del Jisbon? (probablemente sea la única quien esté levantando la mano).

En fin, espero que a pesar de todo, les guste y se enganchen xD Gracias por leerlo y también de antemano, gracias por comentar.

* * *

**01. Batalla fallida**

No eran los políticos y sus conversaciones hipócritas, tampoco aquellas incipientes mujeres compitiendo por ver quién llevaba el mejor vestido de la noche; ni siquiera era la actitud insistente de Abbott por quererlo exhibir como el bufón del FBI para ganar indulgencias ante sus superiores y demás piernas ambulantes con billeteras pesadas. Aquel dolor de cabeza molestoso e incesante era gracias a Marcus Pike y su determinación por instalarse perennemente en la vida de Teresa Lisbon; de su Teresa.

Sus planes de hacer una rápida aparición por la gala anual de beneficencia del FBI y escabullirse una vez que haya cumplido con el requisito formal de su presencia, estaban siendo truncados por su insana necesidad de auto-flagelarse con aquel masoquismo innecesario, de verla a ella feliz del brazo de otro hombre.

Apretaba con fuerzas su vaso de cristal rebosado de whisky en las rocas.

- No cambiarás nada con tan solo mirarla –le susurró Fisher al oído; por lo que Jane salió del trance momentáneo en el que estaba inmerso-.

- ¿Disculpa? –Le dijo frunciendo el ceño-.

- Me has escuchado; entre muchas de las cualidades que Pike tiene, es la determinación, cuando sabe lo que quiere, simplemente va por ello y lo toma.

Jane no respondió, se le quedó mirando unos segundos más, sintiendo como la frustración se apoderaba de él; aquel sentimiento que repudiaba tanto, y que por una u otra circunstancia parecía estar inherente a él desde los últimos 13 años de su vida. Giró nuevamente su mirada en búsqueda de la pareja a quién había estado cazando desde que llegó esa noche a la recepción. Fisher entendió que él necesitaba estar sólo con sus tormentos, así que, si agregar nada más, se retiró.

Y entonces él volvió a martirizarse con aquella tela negra que se ceñía al cuerpo de Lisbon, ese vestido de mangas largas con escote pronunciado en V al frente, que jugueteaba con el misterio bien guardado de sus curvas, dejando al descubierto la porción exacta de piel, no tan conservadora, ni tan reveladora; la dosis necesaria para hacer delirar a cualquier hombre presente en aquel salón; específicamente para dejarlo a él a punto de ebullición.

De repente Pike, colocaba su mano en la parte baja de su espalda, aquel gesto sutil pero hiriente, le recordaba que en esos momentos, Marcus era el único con el derecho necesario para tocarla tan íntimamente, y entonces sentía nuevamente la daga en el estómago. Vertió de un solo jalón el amargo líquido en su garganta, colocó el vaso en la barra del bar y atravesó medio salón llevado por aquella locura que en contadas ocasiones se apodera de él.

- Buenas noches –interrumpió la conversación del pequeño grupo-.

- ¡Jane! –Dijo afectuosamente Pike mientras le extendía la mano para saludarlo. Jane correspondió al gesto sin dejar de mirar a Lisbon-, pensé que no habías venido a la fiesta; ¡qué gusto verte!

- ¡Y perderme el banquete! –Respondió con una amplia sonrisa, mientras volteaba a verlo; aquel rostro encantador de Patrick Jane, que ocultaba magistralmente la revolución de sentimientos que se gestaban en su interior-.

- Te presento a mi buen amigo George Landon y a su esposa Raquel; él es candidato a diputado federal, un excelente hombre sin dudas –presentó entusiasta Pike; Jane estrechó educadamente su mano-.

- Un placer –respondió el rubio e inmediatamente se dirigió a Marcus-, ¿te importa si me llevo un momento a tu hermosa acompañante a bailar? No conozco a muchas mujeres aquí, y la verdad me encanta esa canción.

Lisbon abrió ligeramente sus ojos.

- Ohh por favor, adelante; sé que a ella le encanta el baile, y lamentablemente yo soy un hombre con dos pies izquierdos –comentó sonriente Pike-.

Y en ese instante, Jane se dirigió a ella con su mano extendida y una sonrisa de ensueño.

- ¿Te gustaría? –Le preguntó suavemente. Ella ni queriendo había podido rechazarlo, especialmente por la forma tan encantadora en cómo le hizo su propuesta. Tomó su mano y asomó una pequeña sonrisa entre sus labios.

- La regreso en un momento –le dijo Jane a Pike-.

Se dirigieron al centro de la pista; la balada de fondo hacía necesario acercarse, pero Jane prácticamente la tomó en un abrazo; le sujetó con firmeza la espalda, e intencionalmente colocó su mano en el mismo lugar en donde minutos antes, se posaba la de Pike; él pretendía borrar sus huellas para llenar el espacio con su presencia; recargó suavemente su rostro al de ella, y entonces cerró los ojos para concentrarse aún más, en su delicioso aroma y en su delicada piel; había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la pudo tener tan cerca; desde aquel abrazo cuando regresó de su exilio, y al igual que en aquel entonces, procuró saborear con cada uno de sus sentidos todo lo que ella representa. Abrió por unos momentos sus ojos, y se topó con la mirada de Fisher, quien en complicidad le alzaba las cejas haciéndole recordar las palabras que le dijo hace poco. Jane al ritmo de la música giró un poco buscando algo de intimidad; sin embargo, Kim tenía toda la razón, necesitaba hacer algo más que deambular como alma en pena alrededor de ella, esperando a que por obra del destino o del azar ocurriera algo.

Así que sin detener el baile, se separó un poco de su cuerpo y la miró de frente. Ella estaba radiante; su cabello suelto y ondulado, con un brillo sedoso, enmarcaba su hermoso rostro sutilmente maquillado; y entonces ella le sonríe, lo que le hace olvidar por un momento sus determinaciones.

- ¿Todo bien? –Pregunta Lisbon, al ver que Jane está atestado en un mutismo prolongado, que ya se está volviendo incómodo-.

- Te he extrañado –La agente no esperaba esa respuesta-.

- Jane… –ella desconcertada, sonrió un poco-, no te entiendo, aquí estoy contigo; siempre lo he estado.

- Tienes razón –dijo él tambaleante-, no puedo extrañar lo que nunca he tenido; no es lo que quise decir…

Lisbon frunció ligeramente su ceño.

- En realidad lo que quiero decir, es que te necesito… –y en ese momento él desvió su mirada hacia su pecho, en donde sus senos se agitaban azorados en medio del escote- …de la forma en que nunca hemos estado.

Lisbon detuvo en seco el baile y lo miró, con lo que él interpreto "algo de enojo".

- ¡No te atrevas Jane! –Le susurró con autoridad-.

- Teresa… -le dijo mientras la acercaba más hacia su cuerpo-.

- ¡Es increíble! –Exclamó ella con irritación, lo soltó y lo dejó solo en la pista mientras se alejaba de él-.

Jane no dudó en seguirla; lo hacía sin prisas, tan sólo recorría el trayecto que ella marcaba, hasta que de pronto atravesaron un ventanal que los dejó a ambos en una terraza solitaria. Lisbon se giró para encararlo.

- Tenía que decírtelo –dijo él intentando excusarse-, es como si me quemara por dentro…

- ¡Eres un maldito egoísta! –Lisbon lo interrumpió-, dime ¿por qué ahora, justo cuando estoy feliz con Marcus?

Jane no dijo nada. Ella caminaba de un lado a otro evidentemente enojada.

- Nos conocemos desde hace 12 años Jane, y resulta que ahora "me necesitas"

- Escucha…

- ¡NO! Sabes lo que pienso; has estado acostumbrado a que tú seas mi centro de atención, y ahora que te sientes desplazado porque alguien más ocupa ese lugar en mi vida, quieres venir a joderlo todo.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –Le dijo él con un poco de ira, mientras se acercaba a ella-, no es un secreto lo especial que eres para mí, no sólo ahora, sino desde siempre…

- Claro –sonrió con sarcasmo-, y ahora yo me tengo que imaginar lo que sientes por mí, y me tengo que crear un cuento de hadas en la cabeza por otros diez años; no Jane, me cansé de esperar.

- ¡Por favor! –Soltó una risa de desespero, la tomó por ambos brazos y la pegó a su cuerpo-, dime ¿él te hace sentir tan solo un poco de lo que sientes cuando estás conmigo?

- Maldito arrogante.

- Estabas temblando mientras bailábamos allí adentro, sabes muy bien que yo también temblaba; esas no son cosas de la imaginación.

- Suéltame –le dijo ella seriamente-.

- Respóndeme –le dijo aferrándola aún más fuerte contra él, con el espacio mínimo necesario para que ambas respiraciones reboten agitadas una con la otra-.

- He dicho que me sueltes –respondió ella mirándolo a los ojos-.

Jane accedió a su pedido y ella le dio la espalda mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho. En ese instante llegó Pike.

- ¿Todo bien? –Preguntó desconcertado-, Jane y Lisbon se giraron para mirarlo.

- Si, todo bien –se apresuró a contestar Lisbon-, ya Jane se iba.

El rubio la miró por un instante, había verdadera tristeza en sus ojos; ella reconocía muy bien esa mirada, por muchos años había sido testigo de su rostro desencajado cuando algo le dolía profundamente; sabía que él se sentía derrotado, al igual que en las mil y un batallas fallidas contra John el Rojo, ahora, una vez más, perdía el control de la situación, lo que lo llevaba a hacer y decir cosas idiotas.

Jane caminó cabizbajo hacia Pike; puso su mano en su hombro por un instante.

- Eres un hombre con suerte –le dio dos palmadas y luego se alejó-.

* * *

**Próximo: **Las luces de la carretera pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos, llevaba la ventanilla del vehículo abajo, necesitaba un poco de aire que le ayudara a disipar la embriaguez que sentía esa noche; no precisamente la causada por las bebidas alcohólicas; sino aquella que le ha dejado Patrick Jane.


	2. Sexo y Alcohol

**Disclaimer: **No es mío. Ojalá fuera de HBO, así pudiesen mostrar escenas como la que escribí en este capítulo xD

**A/N: **Como se habrán dado cuenta, este fic es rated M. Aquí un poquito del por qué su clasificación, no se entusiasmen mucho, es sólo un poquito xD

Aprovecho para agradecer a April y a DanJerez por sus comentarios; me encantan los reviews. Sin más, espero disfruten el segundo capítulo ;)

* * *

**02. Sexo y Alcohol**

- ¿Qué ocurre? –Preguntó Pike a Lisbon-.

- ¡Nada! –Respondió ella con una falsa sonrisa de despreocupación-, Jane está pasando por un mal momento y necesitaba un par de oídos que le escucharan, eso es todo.

- ¿Tú estás bien? -Le preguntó él mientras le acariciaba un hombro-.

- Si, todo bien; sólo necesito un trago –mintió con descaro; aún le temblaban las piernas luego de la intensa conversación con Jane, así que para evitar quedar en evidencia, se alejó rápidamente de la terraza, con la esperanza de que unos cuantos sorbos de champagne y el ruido de la fiesta disimularan su estado.

_-LP-_

Jane estaba parado afuera del lujoso edificio; con las manos en la cintura, mirando un punto perdido a lo lejos y con un enojo de los mil demonios. Cuando intentó alejarse del lugar, recordó que esa noche no llevaba vehículo.

- Supongo que si yo te traje, entonces yo debería llevarte de vuelta –escuchó la voz de Fisher a sus espaldas. Ella se acercó quedando a su lado, mientras le daba el ticket de estacionamiento al valet parking-.

- No te preocupes, vuelve a la fiesta, caminaré hasta la salida y tomaré un taxi. ¡Buenas noches! –Y sin esperar respuestas emprendió su camino por los jardines del recinto-.

Había sido un imbécil –pensaba mientras caminaba a paso rápido-, ella tenía razón, con qué derecho viene él con sus ataques de ansiedad a robarle la paz que por fin Lisbon parece haber conseguido con Pike; ya que por lo visto, él parece estar incapacitado para darle la tranquilidad y sosiego que ella merece.

De pronto escucha un auto rodar a su lado.

- Sube –le grita Fisher-, él sigue caminando sin prestarle mucha atención; ella hace una maniobra e interpone el vehículo en su camino-, ¡vamos Jane! Ya esta fiesta me aburrió, déjame llevarte, –él accede y sube al coche-.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio, conduciendo sin rumbo fijo, Kim comienza a hablar.

- ¿Y bien? ¿A dónde vamos?

- ¿Conoces el bar de Freddy en la 6ta?

- ¡Si claro!

- Puedes dejarme allí.

- Supongo que el arranque de iniciativa no resultó bien.

- La he jodido.

- Ohh vamos, ¿te das por vencido en el primer intento? ¿En serio?

- Ella está bien con Pike, no necesita que le arruine eso.

- ¡Vamos! Sinceramente, yo también estaría bien con Pike, es guapo, interesante, inteligente, divertido…

- ¿Vas a llegar a un lado con todo ello? –Le interrumpió-.

- Una cosa, es estar "bien" y otra muy diferente es sentirse pleno y feliz por estar en el lugar, momento y con la persona que siempre has deseado; definitivamente esto último es un parámetro mucho más alto que simplemente sentirse bien; debes reconocerlo.

Jane no respondió; tan solo se quedó mirando a través de la ventana del auto.

- Ok, iremos al bar de Freddy, y dejaremos que el alcohol haga su parte en todo este razonamiento –agregó Kim luego de un rato-.

_-LP-_

Las luces de la autopista pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos, llevaba la ventanilla del vehículo abajo, necesitaba un poco de aire que le ayudara a disipar la embriaguez que sentía esa noche; no precisamente la causada por las bebidas alcohólicas; sino aquella que le ha dejado Patrick Jane. Aún podía sentir su aliento rozando sus labios, cuando la tenía entre sus brazos; todavía sentía el latir de cada emoción que despertó esa noche mientras bailaban; no sólo las de ella, sino también las de él; era cierto, era ridícula la forma en que ambos temblaban ante la proximidad del otro, como hoja de papel al viento, absurdo como emociones de adolescentes. Recordó cuando en aquella pista de baile, la acercó a él y puso su mano en su espalda, maldijo a su cuerpo por encenderse de esa manera, se sintió solo del él; pero ahora, con el pensamiento claro que le permite su lejanía, reconoce que también lo sintió solo de ella, cuando acercó su rostro al suyo, percibió el calor de su cuerpo, así como la forma en que él tímidamente aspiraba el aroma que desprendía su cabello; ¡Dios, lo extrañaba tanto!

Cuando Marcus estacionó el vehículo, Lisbon ardía en excitación por otro.

- Espero no te importe quedarte esta noche en mi casa –le dijo él-.

- Hazme el amor –respondió ella de repente-, ahora.

Pike sonrió.

No habían entrado muy bien a la casa, cuando empezaron a desnudarse y a hacerlo en el sofá del salón, Marcus tomaba a Lisbon; y ella hacía suyo un cuerpo, mientras pensaba en su ex-consultor; sin ningún tapujo sentía como Pike se agitaba dentro de ella, mientras escuchaba la voz del rubio diciéndole al oído que la necesitaba; apretaba con fuerza los ojos para ver nítidamente el rostro de Jane jadeando frente al suyo; ni siquiera tuvo que forzar su imaginación para pensar que las manos que acariciaban en esos momentos sus senos y apretaban sus mulos, eran aquellas que unas horas atrás se apoderaban de ella en la terraza. Llegó al orgasmo encima de Pike, sin embargo, se encontraba a cientos de kilómetros lejos de él.

Minutos más tarde, estando sola bajo el agua caliente de la ducha, se sintió sucia, al saberse tan consciente de sus sentimientos, de su estado real, de lo que quería y sobre todo, de lo que no quería; una vez más él tenía razón, nadie sobre la faz de la tierra, la hacía sentir igual. "Maldito Jane"; pensó.

* * *

**Próximo: **Miraba a Lisbon conducir, y se le arremolinaban las emociones en el pecho (…) Había cambiado (…) definitivamente los años separados, le permitió llevar su relación desde otra perspectiva, una en la cual ella y sus propias necesidades estarán en primer lugar. Y eso a él le encantaba.


	3. Dosis de sinceridad

**Disclaimer: ***Mientras escribe el fic, maldice interiormente porque la serie no le pertenece*.

**A/N: **¿A que da morbo pensar en Lisbon disfrutando de esa manera? Aunque luego la pobre tenía más conflictos en su cabeza que de costumbre; pero venga, nadie le quita el bailo que tuvo con Pike y Jane xD

En este episodio nuestra pareja se vuelve a encontrar luego de los eventos pasados, fue muy interesante escribir sobre esos pensamientos, sentimientos e incomodidades entre los dos. Espero lo disfruten.

Finalmente un saludo a las nuevas personas que se han incorporado con los reviews: Sssssy, Ruth y DamonBlackHeart. De verdad agradezco a todos por sus mensajes.

* * *

**03. Dosis de sinceridad**

El lunes había llegado, y como suele ser normal en su relación, ellos actuaban como si el fin de semana, nada hubiese ocurrido. Jane estaba tirado en su sofá resolviendo un sudoku; había sido el primero en llegar a la oficina; la gente muchas veces no sabe, si realmente llegó muy temprano, o de plano nunca se fue la noche anterior. Lisbon por su parte; había llegado 5 minutos antes de la hora oficial de entrada, cuando el lugar ya estaba relativamente lleno.

Había sido así desde que inició su relación con Pike, cosa que siempre atormentaba a Jane. A pesar de que por lo regular el consultor parecía distraído en su sofá, él prestaba atención a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor; cada vez que se abría el ascensor, se concentraba en los pasos de la gente al llegar, y su irritación iba subiendo al reconocer claramente que no eran los de Lisbon. Se creaba un mil escenarios en su mente sobre los motivos de su demora: que si ella había ido a desayunar con Marcus esa mañana; que si se quedó dormida entre sus brazos; o que probablemente se habían tomado más tiempo, para bañarse junto a Pike y tener sexo matutino. Si de algo tenía que presumir Patrick Jane, era de su gran imaginación, pero en situaciones como esa, maldecía a su propia mente, por esas creativas y crueles formas en que solía mostrarle sus propios pensamientos.

Lisbon por fin llega al FBI, escucha como se acerca a su escritorio, aquel que da justo enfrente de su sofá; no puede evitar que su corazón se le acelere. Ella saluda a todos con un 'buenos días', y entonces él baja el libro de juegos que finge leer hasta su pecho, para echarle un vistazo. Hermosa como siempre; lleva su cabello totalmente recogido, impecablemente vestida de saco y pantalón, y trae un café consigo. La conoce tan bien, que sabe que no se ha desvelado esa noche y que ha tenido un despertar tranquilo; ella se ve simplemente serena.

La agente cruza brevemente su mirada con él, y entonces ella hace una pequeña mueca con sus labios; no indica enojo, pero tampoco una suma alegría; coloca sus cosas en su escritorio e inmediatamente le da la espalda; Cho le pregunta algo, por lo que ella enseguida entabla conversación con su compañero; por lo visto, ese será un día en donde él para ella, es un 0 a la izquierda; realmente prefiere verla enojada en lugar de obtener su indiferencia. Sin embargo, él decide no forzar las cosas, sabe que cometió un error, por lo que espera que tarde o temprano, tenga la oportunidad de terminar aquella conversación de la terraza. En esos momentos, lo único que le queda por hacer, es volver a su juego matemático, para intentar matar no sólo el tiempo, sino también sus ansiedades.

La primera hora de trabajo transcurre tranquila; cada quien centrado en lo suyo. Lisbon, por su parte, ha estado ocupada frente a su computadora, organizando expedientes de los últimos casos y tomando su adictivo café.

- ¿Qué tal estuvo la gala del sábado? –Preguntó Cho de repente, quien podía notar un asomo de tensión en el ambiente, al ver la nula interacción entre sus dos compañeros-.

- Muy interesante –dijo Kim quien de la nada se acercaba a ellos con unos folders entre las manos-, créeme te hubiese gustado estar allí.

- Lo dudo –contestó el asiático-.

- En fin –agregó Fisher-; tenemos un caso. Senador importante, asesinado en un motel del centro de Houston; los de arriba están haciendo presión, quieren al culpable lo más pronto posible. Así que Cho, tú y yo nos vamos a la escena del crimen a reconstruir lo ocurrido en las últimas 12 horas. Jane y Lisbon, directamente con sus familiares y compañeros del trabajo. Estaremos en contacto, y si no hay imprevistos; no vemos nuevamente aquí por la noche.

Fisher entregó uno de los folders a Lisbon y se dispuso a salir de la oficina. La agente sin agregar mucho, le echó un breve vistazo a los documentos y luego se los entregó a Jane.

- Yo conduzco –le dijo Lisbon mientras abandonaba el bullpen-.

No fueron las mejores dos horas y media de viaje por carretera que habían tenido. La mayoría de ellas llenadas con silencios incómodos, y alguno que otro comentario sobre el caso. No tocaron nada personal; nada de aquella noche ni de sus secuelas. Durante el día hicieron su trabajo, visitaron la mansión del político, hablaron con su mujer y sus tres hijos; luego en el congreso, con su secretaria y asistentes, revisaron el proyecto de ley que la víctima dirigía en esos momentos, entrevistaron a los adeptos y detractores; y ya en la noche emprendieron su regreso; Lisbon con varias pistas importantes, y Jane con el culpable en mente, así como con el plan ideado para atraparlo al día siguiente. Aunque gran parte de sus pensamientos no tenían relación alguna con el caso en turno.

Miraba a Lisbon conducir, y se le arremolinaban las emociones en el pecho. Admiraba la forma en que ella manejaba la situación. Definitivamente había cambiado; años atrás habría buscado la manera de sacar y zanjar de inmediato lo que le incomodaba; pero ahora tomaba las cosas con mayor serenidad; definitivamente los años separados, le permitió manejar su relación desde otra perspectiva, una en la cual ella y sus propias necesidades estarán en primer lugar. Y eso a él le encantaba.

- ¿Podrías detener el auto por favor? –Dijo él de repente-.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

- Necesito decirte algo, y requiero toda tu atención.

- ¡Ni hablar! Ya estamos por llegar, además, es peligroso parar a estas horas en la interestatal.

- ¿Qué? ¡Vamos! Eres la policía más temible de todo el estado, ¿Qué puede pasarnos?

Ella le sonríe por primera vez en el día.

- No te quitaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo. Es importante.

Lisbon suspira; pero al cabo de unos segundos, decide orillar el vehículo; pone las intermitentes y lo mira.

- Bien, adelante.

- Ok… -se acarició sus manos en señal de nerviosismo-, lamento lo del sábado. Bueno, en parte no; me alegro de haber dicho lo que dije; lo que lamento es la forma en cómo lo dije; y como quise imponer una vez más, mi criterio sin pensar en ti –él la miraba fijamente, mientras Lisbon postraba sus ojos en algún lugar de la carretera-. Pero sabes que cuando me ganan las emociones, actúo sin pensarlo.

- Lo sé.

Él duda un poco, pero luego sigue con su discurso apaciblemente.

- Me moría de celos, no… la verdad es que me muero de celos por la forma en que él te tiene –en ese momento ella le miró, él por instinto giró su rostro hacia la ventanilla y apretó la mandíbula; a Lisbon le pareció irónico que le dijera eso; sobre todo al recordar el incidente del sábado por la noche, cuando fantaseó -como muchas otras veces- tener sexo con él, pero sobre todo, cuando reafirmó que Jane es el único hombre que la posee en el sentido amplio de lo que significa "poseer a alguien"; aunque ni siquiera hayan estado juntos en el plano sexual-.

Después de unos segundos en silencio, Jane prosiguió.

- Tienes razón en enojarte, en los casi trece años de conocernos nunca te dije nada, nunca insinué nada; y en realidad no se trata que de pronto explote porque esté irritado caprichosamente por no ser tu centro de atención; es que sentía que verdaderamente te perdía, y pues ese sentimiento, más un ataque de celos, más unos cuantos tragos de whisky no fueron una gran combinación.

Se miraron y sonrieron.

- Quiero que sepas que respeto tu decisión –agregó Jane-, me alegra que sea Pike; reconozco que es un tipo fantástico; ¡hasta yo podría sentirme atraído por él!

Ella sonrió.

- En serio; él te merece. Y tú mereces ser feliz y tener la tranquilidad que él te brinda.

Jane se sintió un poco mejor. Aunque le dolía tener que hacerse a un lado, para él siempre sería su prioridad el bienestar de ella; y aunque el rubio es egoísta por naturaleza, sabe que no gana nada forzando las cosas, ahora le toca ser paciente, por todos los años que Lisbon esperó por él; es su turno de demostrarle que está y estará allí incondicionalmente para ella.

- Gracias –respondió Lisbon-, en verdad es importante para mí que estés conmigo en esto, eres mi mejor amigo y no me gusta estar resentida contigo.

- Bien, ya que está todo resuelto; ¿qué tal un par de cervezas llegando a Austin?

- No puedo, lo siento –rechazó educadamente-; tengo un compromiso esta noche.

Y en esos momentos Jane casi se olvida de su filosofía zen barata y del discurso de tregua que acaba de soltarle a Lisbon. Una vez más siente el hervor de los celos en el interior de su estómago y el instinto animal apoderarse de él. Lo único que le provoca es hacer suya a Lisbon, allí en el auto, en ese instante, y mandar muy al carajo a Marcus Pike; pero se controla, cuenta hasta 10, respira, la mira y le sonríe con amargura.

- Claro, mejor nos damos prisa, no se debe llegar tarde a los compromisos –intenta decir con buen humor-.

* * *

**Próximo: **"…llegué a pensar que era un buen momento para, no sé, para que algo cambiara entre nosotros. Pero de pronto parecías más interesado en tus estúpidas camisas floreadas que en cualquier otra cosa".


	4. Confesiones

**Disclaimer: **De ser mío, NO hubiesen camisas floreadas.

**A/N: **Hola a todos, aquí vengo con el penúltimo capítulo; ayer ya no tuve energía para publicarlo; fue un día largo y agotador, así que llegué a casa a "no hacer nada" xD

Una pequeña aclaración sobre capítulo anterior; cuando se revela que no era la primera vez en que Lisbon fantaseaba tener sexo con Jane; me refería a que en sus 12 años de conocerlo, esa idea ha pasado por su mente en muchas ocasiones. Pero en esta historia, desde que está con Pike, en realidad si fue su primera vez con esos pensamientos; recuerden que Lisbon en el capítulo 01 le dice a Jane "que está feliz con Pike", o al menos eso pensaba ella; hasta que vino el bendito consultor a revolverle nuevamente la vida, y en consecuencia, Lisbon redescubre sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Venga, que me pareció importante aclararlo; porque yo creo que Lisbon decide estar en una relación con Marcus, porque realmente le gusta el hombre, pero sobre todo porque quiere avanzar en su vida.

¿Ya ven por qué me gustan tanto los reviews? Porque me dan la oportunidad de seguir platicando sobre estas ideas frikis xD

Muy bien; aclarado ese asunto, ahora es el turno del nuevo capítulo; espero lo disfruten.

* * *

**04. Confesiones**

Una agónica rutina se había apoderado de ellos desde aquella conversación en el auto. El trabajo los había mantenido absortos; en las últimas 6 semanas habían estado en 8 estados diferentes; Jane agradecía que los casos llegaran uno detrás del otro, era lo único que lo mantenía concentrado en algo productivo; por ello, él se dedicaba a hacer lo que mejor se le daba; resolver "creativamente" los misterios que envuelven los asesinatos; mientras que ella, ella hacía una vida sin él. Aún así, su relación se mantenía como siempre: cordiales, cómplices, comprensivos, en pocas palabras, "buenos amigos"; aunque eso para Jane le resultaba insuficiente; sin embargo lo aceptaba; él había pasado más de una década conformándose con solo tenerla cerca, por lo que además de resolver casos, hacía aquella otra cosa que se le daba magistralmente, fingir estar bien.

Era un sábado por la noche; y mientras la mayoría de la gente que conoce, se divertía haciendo vida social, él disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de su casa rodante, acompañado de una cerveza fría y un libro. Su lectura se vio interrumpida por el llamado a su puerta. Una emoción infantil se apoderó de él cuando vio a Lisbon en el portal.

- Espero no interrumpir –le dijo ella sonriendo-.

- No, claro que no; qué agradable sorpresa, adelante –Jane se apartó para darle paso a su visita-.

La casa rodante, estaba estacionada en un lugar tranquilo, autorizado para la estadía en caravanas; a esas horas había 03 casas más; no eran vecinos fijos, casi siempre eran personas en tránsito que se quedaban por pocas noches.

Al entrar al vehículo, Lisbon vio un normal desorden; una caja de pizza a medio terminar, un par de botellas de cervezas vacías, otra casi por acabar, un saco tirado en uno de los sofás, los eternos zapatos de Jane mal puestos en el piso y un libro sobre la mesa. Él llevaba su camisa desfajada y un tanto desabotonada.

- Perdona el desorden y mi facha –le dijo mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello, intentando arreglar un poco sus rizos-, no esperaba visitas.

- No importa, debí avisar; la verdad es que no estaba muy segura de venir; de pronto me vi conduciendo hasta aquí –terminó ella encogiendo un poco sus hombros-.

- Siéntate, hay algo de pizza, puedo calentarla si quieres.

- No gracias -dijo mientras se sentaba-.

- ¿Cerveza?

- Eso sí que me caería bien.

Jane destapó una botella, se la entregó y se sentó a su lado, a la expectativa por su repentina llegada. Luego de tomar varios sorbos y no decirse nada; ella tomó la palabra.

- Sabes, aún le estoy dando vueltas a lo que ocurrió en la gala de beneficencia.

- Oh –respondió Jane sorprendido-, pensé que ya había sido perdonado por mis pecados.

Lisbon sonrió.

- No es eso; es que… siento que aún me faltan cosas por decir. Yo realmente me enojé esa noche; y luego cuando hablamos en el coche, simplemente preferí procesar tus palabras.

- Ok.

Lisbon tomó otro trago de su cerveza y luego colocó la botella sobre la mesa que tenía en frente.

- Siempre me has dicho que soy totalmente transparente para ti

- Lo eres –él agregó-.

- En todos estos años conociéndome, sé que te has dado cuenta de que tú eres más que un amigo para mí. Claro que era evidente que por las circunstancias, específicamente todo ese asunto de John el Rojo, era impensable que pasara algo entre nosotros. Todo eso hubiese quedado fuera de lugar.

Jane la miraba de vez en cuando, mientras le escuchaba con atención.

- Y luego te fuiste a aquella isla perdida, dos años. Fue muy difícil. Me decía que necesitabas ese tiempo para superar todo lo que había ocurrido; pero en realidad el hecho de no saber si te volvería a ver me estaba matando. De alguna forma tus cartas me dieron esperanza y me hicieron sobrellevar mejor la situación. Cuando regresaste a Estados Unidos, no sabía realmente qué esperar; luego de asimilar que volveríamos a trabajar juntos, llegué a pensar que era un buen momento para, no sé, para que algo cambiara entre nosotros. Pero de pronto parecías más interesado en tus estúpidas camisas floreadas que en cualquier otra cosa.

Jane no pudo evitar sonreír.

- ¿Cuál es el problema con mis camisas?

- En serio, alguien tiene que decirte que son horribles.

Jane abrió su boca sorprendido.

- ¡Pensé que te gustaban!

- Luego hablaremos de tus camisas, no me interrumpas.

- Ok.

- En fin, regresaste y las cosas seguían como siempre. Todo seguía endemoniadamente igual. Entonces me dije, que si no había pasado nada en 12 años, probablemente no pasaría nada nunca; de pronto me sentí cansada de esperar; en eso llegó Marcus –ella hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar-, fue lindo no estar sola, sentirse querida, sentirse deseada…

- He intentado hacértelo saber Lisbon –en ese instante él se levantó, pestañó varias veces y añadió con nerviosismo-, que te quiero y te deseo, y muchas otras cosas más.

Lisbon se levantó también para quedar frente a él.

- ¿Y cómo demonios voy yo a saberlo? Es decir, ¿Cómo rayos voy a tener seguridad de ello? Discúlpame pero no eres el hombre más transparente del mundo; mucho menos en esas cosas, no pretendas que te lea la mente.

- Volví Lisbon; volví por ti.

Lisbon guardó silencio con el ceño fruncido, esperando más de él.

- El lugar donde estaba, era un paraíso; la gente, el ambiente, la paz…, todo lo hacía especial. Pero ese pedazo de cielo se volvió en una especie de limbo porque tú no estabas allí. Cada evento que me rodeaba, por muy insignificante, quería compartirlo contigo; de pronto me vi hablándote a solas, contándote de mis cosas, no sólo en las cartas, en cada momento, en mis días, en mis noches… te extrañaba tanto; me sentí vacío.

Y entonces Lisbon comprendió que aquella separación, fue en realidad un pequeño infierno compartido.

- No me esperaba un buen escenario con mi regreso a Estados Unidos, era muy probable que me metieran a la cárcel; pero regresé porque necesitaba estar a tu lado, es lo único que realmente le da un sentido verdadero a mi vida. Estar contigo Lisbon.

Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

- Lo sé, no soy el hombre más transparente, sobre todo en cuanto a mis emociones se tratan; pero pensé que mi regreso reflejaba algo respecto a mis sentimientos…, pensé que te estaba gritando desesperadamente algo significativo sobre mí, sobre nosotros.

* * *

**Próximo: **…ella lo sabía, aunque entrara en negación una y mil veces, aunque reprimiera en el fondo de sus pensamientos su gran verdad, lo cierto es que ella quería estar en otro lado, en otros brazos.


	5. Encontrar el camino

**Disclaimer: **¡Dios, ojalá Patrick Jane fuese mío! *Se detiene a pensar que ese no es el tipo de disclaimer que se necesita en este lugar o.O *

**A/N: **Hola; feliz mañana-tarde-noche depende desde dónde me estén leyendo. También, Feliz Día The Mentalist! Siii, hoy la serie regresa luego de dos meses de parón. ¡Qué emoción! Y pues para celebrar el regreso, acá les dejo el nuevo episodio. Les comento que anoche me puse a pensar que al capítulo le faltaba algo importante; cuando lo leía de nuevo sentía que le hacía falta una explicación; así que hoy en la mañana me puse a escribir; como resultado, la cosa terminó siendo demasiado larga; así que he decidido dividirlo en dos partes. Por lo tanto, acá les dejo –ahora si-, el penúltimo capítulo. Espero les guste.

Gracias a todos por los reviews; un saludo en especial a karenb615 y a GossipGirl-Harmony quienes se suman a los comentarios.

* * *

**05. Encontrar el camino**

_06 Semanas antes_

Estaciona el vehículo en frente de su casa y se sorprende al ver que el coche de adelante, es el de Pike. Apaga el motor y se queda por un momento en el interior del auto.

Se mira en el espejo retrovisor para observar su expresión, con la maniática idea de hallar en su rostro, alguna señal de su infidelidad moral; no es que le haya faltado a Marcus en el sentido estricto de la palabra; pero es consciente que cada vez que está cerca de Jane, su mente, su corazón y su cuerpo reaccionan en contra de su voluntad; esa noche no ha sido la excepción, sobre todo con la conversación que acaban de tener hace poco.

Suspira profundamente, toma su bolsa, baja del carro y se acerca al de Pike. En eso él sale del vehículo con una sonrisa encantadora por el hecho de verla.

- Hola –le da un beso en la boca y la abraza-, bienvenida.

- Hola, qué sorpresa, pensé que nos veríamos en Vespaio en… -ella mira su reloj- una hora.

- Lo sé. Pero me puse a pensar, has pasado el día trabajando, sobre todo conduciendo 5 horas para ir y volver de Houston, supongo que lo que menos quieres es ponerte unos tacones para tener una cita.

Ella sonríe.

- Dijimos que no dejaríamos que el trabajo nos arruine los planes; y programamos esta salida desde hace varios días.

- Lo sé, eso no quiere decir que la vamos a cancelar; sólo haremos un pequeño cambio –en eso, él se asoma a su coche nuevamente y saca unas bolsas con víveres-, he traído nuestra cita aquí.

- ¡No me digas! –Le dice Lisbon con buen humor-.

- Así es, cocinaré para ti; por lo que podrás hacer justo lo que quieres hacer; es decir, baño, comida y a la cama –finaliza él sonriendo-.

- Gracias, me encanta la idea.

Mientras Marcus está en la cocina terminando de preparar la cena; ella ha terminado de bañarse; se pone una franela y un short de jean y empieza a secarse su cabello con una toalla. No ha podido sacarse las palabras de Jane ni por un instante, le rondan por su mente como viles acosadoras; ella sonríe sin poder evitarlo, al recordar al rubio diciendo que está celoso de Pike, cierra los ojos para volver a ver su rostro de irritación cuando le confesaba su malestar; lo conoce tan bien, sabe que toda esa situación realmente lo está afectando, lo está sacando de su juego en donde él siempre tiene el control. Y entonces desde el interior de su estómago, Lisbon siente el cosquilleo provocado por las estúpidas mariposas de las novelas románticas; abre sus ojos y se encuentra frente al espejo con esa expresión en su rostro que le es tan familiar. Allí está ella, nuevamente ilusionada, enamorada y perdida en Jane. Frunce el ceño; no quiere abrir otra vez esa puerta y dejarlo entrar; así que peina su cabello y sale de su habitación para reunirse con su realidad con Pike, en donde ella no tiene incertidumbres ni sorpresas, no tiene que esperar por alguna posibilidad, ya que sabe que Marcus la quiere, él le proporciona estabilidad emocional, y eso es lo que ella necesita, piensa con frustración.

Desde el pasillo lo ve sirviendo la mesa. Un hombre que la espera por las noches y cocina para ella, qué más puede pedir; "al demonio Jane", piensa de repente mientras se dirige al comedor.

- Eso se ve delicioso –le dice ella con una sonrisa fingida-.

_04 semanas antes_

- Cierra los ojos –le dice con aquella voz seductora-.

- Ni hablar, dilo de una vez, solo tienes una oportunidad –le responde Lisbon con los brazos cruzados en el pecho-.

Están de pie, uno frente al otro; en medio del bullpen casi vacío del FBI.

- Si, pero necesito que cierres los ojos, si me miras me distraes –le responde sonriendo-.

Lisbon pone los ojos en blanco y suspira.

- Ok, que sea rápido –le dice mientras hace lo que le pide-.

Jane mira aquel rostro bañado en pecas, detiene por un momento su vista en sus labios rosados, de repente el cúmulo de fantasías invade su mente. Le es imposible no sentir el choque de electricidad en el cuerpo cuando la tiene así de cerca.

- Ese antojo que te está atormentando desde la tarde es… ta, ta, ta tannnnnn –anuncia él de repente, mientras que Lisbon hace una mueca con su boca intentando no reírse-, un dulce de leche de los de "Doña Carmen".

Ella abre los ojos y lo mira con la boca un tanto abierta.

- ¿Cómo puedes saberlo? –Le pregunta sorprendida-.

Jane se acerca un poco más, mirándola a los ojos y con aquella sonrisa encantadora.

- ¿Aún lo dudas? Puedo leerte la mente Teresa.

Ella no le responde; se miran a los ojos sin decirse nada, prolongando así esa deliciosa sensación cargada de química, que inevitablemente les invade cada vez que están juntos, se sonríen el uno con el otro, y Lisbon no puede evitar sonrojarse.

- ¡Vámonos Jane o llegaremos tarde! –Se escucha la voz de Cho desde el fondo-.

- Enseguida –le responde el rubio-.

En eso el consultor saca de su bolsillo una bolsita transparente amarrada con un lazo rosa.

- Ten –se la entrega a Lisbon-, que lo disfrutes-.

Lisbon mira el dulce de leche entre sus manos y sonríe como tonta; cuando levanta de nuevo su mirada; Jane ya se había alejado en dirección a Cho.

- Gracias –le dice levantando un poco la voz; él no le responde, pero alcanza a guiñarle un ojo antes de darle la espalda-.

Lisbon se queda de pie observando el pequeño detalle; ilusionada como niña de 5 años.

- Estas escenas no se ven todos los días –dice Fisher mientras se acerca a ella-.

- ¿Perdón? –Pregunta intentando poner un poco de seriedad en su rostro-.

- Ya sabes, Jane y tú, hay momentos en los que parecen estar encerrados en una burbuja, como en un cuento de hadas.

- ¿Lo dices por esto? –Le pregunta mostrándole el dulce que tiene en su mano-, no es nada, es sólo un dulce –comenta restándole importancia al asunto-.

- Si claro; ¿cómo es que nadie más trae un dulce en la mano y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro?

- Sabes que… -se adelantó Fisher antes de que Lisbon protestara-, no importa, soy detective, sé lo que veo, no necesito explicaciones.

Ambas mujeres sonrieron.

- Por cierto, ¿a dónde fueron Jane y Cho? –Preguntó Kim-.

- Jane le ganó a alguien un par de boletos para un espectáculo de motocicletas, y como sabe que esa es una de las pasiones de Cho, decidieron tener una noche de chicos.

- Mira qué bien; deberíamos nosotras hacer lo mismo; ¿qué te parece si salimos por allí a tomar algo? ¿O tienes compromiso con Pike?

- No, Marcus está en New York por el caso de las estafas bancarias.

- Allí está, estamos libres, ¿qué dices?

Dos horas después, Kim y Lisbon estaban en medio de un concurrido bar tomando margaritas y sonriendo como adolescentes.

- Bien –comenta Fisher-, ya dime ¿cómo es que no ha pasado nada entre Jane y tú?

- ¿Quién te ha dicho que no ha pasado nada? –Le responde Lisbon con picardía, Fisher la mira sorprendida-.

- No es cierto –aclara Lisbon-, no pienses mal, no ha pasado nada; Jane y yo solo somos buenos amigos, es todo.

Kim la mira con dudas, mientras toma un sorbo de su bebida.

- Las circunstancias ¿cierto? –Lisbon no responde, solo desvía un poco la mirada-. Ahora tú estás con Pike, y él no haya cómo tratarte, cómo abordar la situación.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- No debe ser fácil dar el salto; por muchos años fuiste su jefa, su amiga; conozco la historia de tragedia de Jane; creo que para él debe ser muy extraño simplemente ser feliz.

Lisbon se queda pensativa ante esa idea.

_03 semanas antes_

- Y entonces salió Jiménez de repente, le apuntó con su 9 milímetros y le dijo ¿vuelve a repetir eso? –Pike le relataba con emoción a Lisbon, los incidentes de su último caso- deberías haberle visto la cara al hombre…

Estaban en la casa de él; acababan de cenar y se encontraban sentados en el sofá, terminando una botella de vino. Aunque Lisbon seguía la conversación, su mente estaba en otra órbita.

Habían pasado 5 meses desde que inició una relación con él; ella había querido darle tiempo al tiempo; sin embargo, por mucho esfuerzo que ponía en su relación, por mucho que evitó hacer comparaciones entre Marcus y el causante de sus delirios; al final del día, siempre se encontraba luchando por encontrarle "el lado bueno a ese noviazgo", ¿por qué tenía que buscar siempre excusas para seguir con él? Una relación no debería ser tan difícil. Al final de la jornada; ella estaba allí, tan solo siendo amable con Pike, intentando ser feliz, cuando la felicidad debería surgir espontáneamente; ella lo sabía, aunque entrara en negación una y mil veces, aunque reprimiera en el fondo de sus pensamientos su gran verdad, lo cierto es que ella quería estar en otro lado, en otros brazos.

Estaba claro; ya no quería seguir empujado la puerta para mantenerla cerrada.

- Marcus –entonces ella interrumpió el relato de cómo Jiménez insultaba al maleante-, debo decirte algo.

_Esa noche_

¿Quién en su sano juicio escogería a un hombre viviendo en una caravana? Pensó Lisbon mientras estacionaba su vehículo, en frente del conjunto de casas rodantes aparcadas en aquel vecindario. Miraba el extravagante airstream y se le aceleraba el corazón.

Fisher tenía razón, no era nada fácil dar el salto; si le resultaba difícil a ella, cuando se ponía en el lugar de Jane, entendía perfectamente sus reservas; para un hombre como él, quien ha acumulado tanto sufrimiento, tanto resentimiento y tantos temores, dejar en evidencia sus emociones no resultaba cosa sencilla.

A través de los años, Lisbon comprendió que de una forma u otra, ella era quien le daba un poco de dirección a Jane, quien lo mantenía unido a la tierra; quizás ahora, también sea la ocasión de mostrarle el camino, de hacerlo encontrar las palabras adecuadas, de reunirlos definitivamente. Así que sin dudarlo más; bajó del coche, caminó hacia la caravana y tocó la puerta.

_-LP-_

Ella lo miró sin saber muy bien qué decirle.

- Lo sé, no soy el hombre más transparente, sobre todo en cuanto a mis emociones se tratan; pero pensé que mi regreso reflejaba algo respecto a mis sentimientos…, pensé que te estaba gritando desesperadamente algo significativo sobre mí, sobre nosotros.

* * *

**Próximo: **…se quedan mirando por un momento; cayendo en cuenta de que aquello era real; allí estaban, al descubierto, sin máscaras, sin temores ni pendientes del pasado; sólo ellos dos con esa mezcla de amor, deseos y urgencias, y con la oportunidad de al fin consumirse luego de tantos años.


	6. El lugar idóneo

**Disclaimer: **No es mío, pero ¿por qué tiene que ser de Bruno? *Actualmente enfadada con él*

**A/N: **Si ayer el capítulo fue un premio de celebración por el regreso de la serie, hoy es uno de consolación por ese 6x13.

En fin, hablando de este fic, primero que todo, quiero agradecer a quienes me acompañaron con sus comentarios a lo largo de esta historia, disfruté mucho escribiéndola y sobre todo, leyendo sus impresiones. Aquí les dejo el final de la misma, espero esté a la altura de sus expectativas, y que les deje un buen sabor de boca.

Gracias de antemano por pasar, leer y comentar. Hasta la próxima.

* * *

**06. El lugar idóneo**

La tensión podía sentirse nuevamente entre ellos. Las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

- ¿No crees que el que regresara, dice mucho de lo que siento por ti?

- ¡Dios! ¡Y dicen que las mujeres somos complicadas! –Le dijo ella soltando una pequeña sonrisa y con los ojos un poco brillantes por la emoción-. No tonto, yo necesitaba escucharlo.

Y allí estaba; lo que Lisbon tanto necesitaba saber, la expresión de sus sentimientos por ella; ya no con gestos, miradas, ranas de papel o dulces de leche, sino alto y fuerte proveniente de sus labios. Ya no tenía que recurrir a sus sospechas, ni a su imaginación, ni mucho menos a sus ganas de que él correspondiera a sus sentimientos; porque ahora él lo había dicho en palabras concretas, y eso le era suficiente.

- Te amo –le dijo él, en lo que se podía escuchar un pequeño temblor en su voz-.

Lisbon dejó de pensar y sólo se dedicó a sentir; entonces se acercó, lo tomó por el cuello con ambas manos y empezó a besarlo suavemente. Jane le correspondió de inmediato mientras bordeaba su cintura con ambas manos, para corresponder aquel gesto que había estado esperando desde siempre. Rozaba sus labios con un deseo y con esa ansiedad contenida probablemente desde que se conocen, un beso inicialmente suave por la intensión de saborear cada matiz que brota de sus bocas y lenguas; pero que poco a poco va quemando por dentro e incitando al deseo y a la pasión, de esos que muerden dócilmente, que acarician, que succionan y que se ahogan en sí mismo por el acelerar del corazón y la respiración.

Ella pone las manos en su pecho y se detiene apoyando su frente en la de él, para recuperar un poco el aliento.

- Dime que este trasto tiene un lugar decente para arrecostarse y hacer el amor sin que se desarme en el intento –agrega Lisbon-.

Jane suelta una pequeña carcajada, "oh, sí", le responde mientras se acerca a uno de los sofás, y lo convierte en cama.

Cuando el rubio se incorpora nuevamente, se quedan mirando por un momento; cayendo en cuenta de que aquello era real; allí estaban, al descubierto, sin máscaras, sin temores ni pendientes del pasado; sólo ellos dos con esa mezcla de amor, deseos y urgencias, y con la oportunidad de al fin consumirse luego de tantos años. Se podía sentir un poco el miedo en ambos; pero sabían que ya no había vuelta de página, porque sus cuerpos se necesitaban uno del otro, porque estaban destinados a pertenecerse.

Se acercaron y se besaron nuevamente; Jane comenzó a desabrochar la blusa de ella, mientras recorría a besos su cuello, una vez que la prenda cayó al suelo, se detuvo para admirar su torso.

- Pareces un poco nervioso –le dijo ella con una sonrisa, mientras desabrochaba el pantalón de él-.

- No tienes ni idea de cuántas veces he fantaseado contigo. Además, no recuerdo la última vez en que realmente hice el amor.

- Lo sé –le dijo ella mirándolo a los ojos-, no te preocupes, ya somos dos.

Después de esas palabras, no pararon. Se sumergieron en el infinito placer de perderse en sus cuerpos, él besaba cada espacio posible con suavidad, pero con la intensidad que le brinda todo esos años deseando tenerla, saborea en el interior de sus muslos, en su ingle, en su vulva, en su vientre, zigzagueaba su lengua a lo largo de su piel, mientras Lisbon se estremecía sin control; ella por su parte, intenta no perderse por completo en la inconsciencia que le producen sus caricias y besos, así que lo abraza aferrándose a él; sus rostros se encuentran nuevamente, y es cuando él entra en ella, ambos gimen de placer, y a medida de que los movimientos se intensifican, los jadeos aumentan su ritmo; cada viaje de ida y vuelva, parecía ser una oportunidad para saciarse más y más el uno con el otro, en lo que parece un imposible sentirse más pleno y feliz; ella susurra su nombre mientras aprieta con sus manos su espalda; entonces él sabe que ella está a punto de llegar a la cumbre máxima del éxtasis; precisa mejor sus movimientos, le mira el rostro, "dilo de nuevo", le pide; "Patrick; Patrick… no te detengas" le dice ella aún con los ojos cerrados; Jane intensifica sus movimientos, "dilo otra vez" le vuelve a pedir; "Patrick, Patrick, Patrick", le susurra como puede al oído; y entonces él la besa y se asegura de llevarla al límite.

Un grito ahogado en su garganta, y el temblor incesante de su cuerpo, le indica el momento exacto para suavizar el ritmo y detenerse por un momento. Ella respira entrecortadamente. Al cabo de unos minutos abre sus ojos para ver su rostro admirando el de ella, le sonríe y empieza a besarlo. Jane aún no salía de su cuerpo, por lo que Lisbon podía notar aún su excitación.

- Adelante –le dijo-.

Ahora era su turno, para ser testigo de su viaje hacia el más allá; porque definitivamente aquello no puede ser descrito de otra forma que una pequeña muerte y resurrección.

Extasiados entre besos y el ritmo desenfrenado de amarse; se quedan dormidos sin darle cabida a otra cosa, que no sea esa felicidad compartida por tenerse el uno al otro.

_-LP-_

La mañana aún es joven, Jane despierta y mira a Lisbon a su lado, adornada con un pequeño rayo de luz que se posaba en su cabello. No lo cree, necesita besarla para saber que es verdad, y no un producto de sus ganas, como tantas veces le ha jugado su imaginación. Roza sus labios con su lengua, aspira su aroma y acaricia sus caderas con suavidad; sabe que es real y se siente el hombre más afortunado de la tierra. Allí estaban, desnudos con las piernas entrelazadas en aquella cama improvisada de aquella caravana. Lisbon abre sus ojos, lo mira por un instante, ubicándose en tiempo y espacio; sonríe al comprobar que está allí, en el lugar idóneo, en donde ella siempre ha querido estar.

- Buenos días -le dice él-.

- Hola.

- Qué isla exótica del Caribe; esto sí que es el paraíso. Luce muy bien en mi cama agente Lisbon.

Ella sonríe y le da un pequeño beso en los labios.

- Sabes, estaba pensando que nunca has cocinado para mí.

El rubio frunce el ceño.

- ¡Cómo no! Hemos comido juntos.

- Una cosa es comer juntos, pero en casi 13 años nunca me has preparado algo de comer. Los emparedados improvisados en la oficina no cuentan.

- Eso hay que solucionarlo de inmediato, ¿qué quieres de desayunar?

- Sorpréndeme.

Jane sonríe y se levanta de la cama.

- Prepárate –le dice mientras empieza a buscar su calzoncillo-.

Ella admira el cuerpo desnudo del consultor, no entiende por qué se sorprende al ver lo hermoso que es, lo mejor de todo, es que acaba de tenerlo solo para ella. Muerde su labio inferior sin dejar de mirarlo. Él está distraído sacando una franela de un cajón. Se pone la prenda y regresa a ella para darle un beso.

Lisbon se pone de pie, y Jane no puede evitar besarle todo el cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo es que esperamos tanto tiempo? –Pregunta él entre beso y beso-.

- No me lo recuerdes –responde ella en un gruñido-.

Jane sonríe. Lisbon se pone su bikini.

- Espera –le dice el consultor mientras recoge su camisa y se la coloca a Lisbon-, ¿cómo es que no te gustan mis camisas floreadas? ¡Mira qué hermosa!

- ¡Sólo me faltan las flores en la cabeza y el collar para completar el traje típico hawaiano!

Era una mañana feliz, las más feliz que habían tenido ambos, desde hace mucho tiempo. Entre besos, bromas y risas, les llegó el momento de compartir el desayuno.

- No quiero parecer moralista, ni mucho menos arruinar el momento, pero… ¿dónde queda Pike en todo esto?

- Terminamos hace tres semanas. Es un buen hombre; pero no sólo busco tranquilidad en una relación; él no era para mí; yo no era para él.

Jane la miró un tanto sorprendido.

- ¿Y no me habías dicho nada?

- Quería hacerte sufrir un poco más –responde ella con picardía en el rostro-.

- Eres muy mala, sí que estaba sufriendo.

- ¡Oh vamos! ¿Tres semanas?

- ¿Tres? Pasaron 6 meses desde que empezaste a salir con él.

- ¿Llevabas la cuenta? –Le pregunta con malicia-.

- Como un condenado en su celda –él le responde con un puchero en el rostro. Ella se derrite, se levanta de su silla y se sienta en sus piernas para darle un beso-.

- Ya todo terminó, aquí estamos, juntos.

Jane la mira con los ojos llenos de felicidad. Toma un mechón que le oculta parte del rostro y lo coloca detrás de su oreja; luego le dice seriamente…

- No es un final, es un comienzo. No voy a soltarte Lisbon, nunca más.

- No lo hagas, tengo la seguridad que es aquí en donde quiero permanecer.

_-Fin-_


End file.
